1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU cooling structure and, more particularly, to such a CPU cooling structure in which a narrow elongated, substantially -shaped heat sink fastener is mounted over the heat sink and hooked on front and back hooks of the CPU holder to secure the heat sink and the CPU holder firmly together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the CPU of a computer is directly soldered to the respective circuit of the motherboard. If the CPU damaged, it is difficult to replace the CPU. Further, when using a soldering iron or the like to solder the CPU to the circuit of the motherboard, the CPU tends to be damaged accidentally by the heat of the soldering tool. Nowadays, various CPU holder or adapter means have been disclosed for holding a CPU on a motherboard. However, because the pins of a CPU are slightly obliquely extended downwards, the pins tend to be curved or broken during the installation of the CPU in a CPU holder. New designs of CPU holders commonly have the features that low insertion force is produced when inserting the pins of the CPU into the respective contact holes of the CPU holder and, high resisting force is produced when pulling the pins of the CPU from the respective contact holes of the CPU holder. Further, advances computers provide strong functions and a high operation speed. However, during the operation of the CPU of an advanced computer, much heat is produced. In order to quickly dissipate heat from the CPU, a high performance CPU cooling structure shall be used. FIG. 6 shows a heat sink fastener adapted for securing a heat sink to a CPU holder according to the prior art. This structure of heat sink fastener comprises a narrow, elongated, flat base curved inwards from the ends toward the center, a hook arm extended from one end of the flat base, and a locking lever pivoted to the other end of the flat base. When in use, the flat base is mounted in the heat sink and pressed on the top surface of the flat bottom panel of the heat sink with the hook arm hooked on a hook at one side of the CPU holder, and then the locking lever is turned downwards and hooked on a hook at an opposite side of the CPU holder. This structure of heat sink fastener is still not satisfactory in function. During movement of the computer, the heat sink fastener cannot prohibit the heat sink from a sideways displacement relative to the CPU holder. Further, because the heat sink fastener is of a two-pieces design, its manufacturing process is complicated, and the related precision control is also difficult.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a CPU cooling structure, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a heat sink fastener for a CPU cooling structure, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat sink fastener for a CPU cooling structure, which positively secures the heat sink and the CPU holder together when installed, preventing the heat sink from a sideways displacement relative to the CPU holder during delivery of the computer. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the CPU cooling structure is comprised of a CPU holder holding a CPU, a heat sink mounted on the CPU holder in contact with the CPU, two fans at two sides of the heat sink and a narrow elongated, substantially -shaped heat sink fastener bridged the heat sink and hooked on front and back hooks of the CPU holder to secure the heat sink in position. The heat sink has a locating hole at the center of the topside. The heat sink fastener has a top center screw hole fastened to the locating hole of the heat sink by a screw, and two coupling end pieces respectively extended from the ends of two arms thereof and hooked on respective hooks of the CPU holder. Because the heat sink fastener is of a single piece design, it is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.